


Rock bottom

by SisterDuffin



Category: Casualty (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 14:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterDuffin/pseuds/SisterDuffin
Summary: Duffy hits rock bottom. [Warning for a suicide attempt, not suitable for anyone under 14yrs old]





	Rock bottom

It felt like a sledge hammer to his heart when he discovered her deceit. It all made sense though, connecting the dots of her recent behaviour. The night in the hotel, how distant she’d been, her lack of intimacy with him.

It was because she’d been seeing someone else.

“Please, don’t do this Charlie. We’re a team, you said!”

“I can’t fight anymore Duffy, I’m sorry.”

After chucking her out, Charlie found the house to be painfully quiet. Although they were quite often ships that passed, the usual warmth in the house had gone and a coldness ran down his spine. He sat at the table with the bottle of whiskey, so many questions he wanted to ask but knowing he’d just lose his temper with her if he tried to find the answers.

He meant what he said the previous week. How she’d been the love of his life and how he was going to make this alright. He laughed out loud. How could she break his heart like this?

His phone vibrated and he ignored it. Only for it to vibrate twice more and fall silent. He didn’t want to talk to her, couldn’t bare to look or be in the same room as her. However, there was something he couldn’t shake. A sort of feeling. He left the phone where it was and continued to drink.

Half an hour later, he still had the feeling. He couldn’t describe it. It was an odd feeling, like a snake had wrapped itself around his core and was squeezing the life out of him. He’d drank half the bottle of whiskey and stumbled to his phone that was on the side. He sighed.

There were two texts and a missed call from Duffy. The two texts simply read, _“I love you Xx.”_ Followed by a _“I’m so sorry. Xx”_

She’d unknowingly sent her hotel details in the text message and he thought. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to make sure she was okay? He still loved her and cared despite their current situation. He called a cab, grabbing the house keys and sat on the doorstep as he waited for the taxi.

He rubbed his forehead. He was to blame for this, wasn’t he? He’d neglected her. He’d pushed her away and refused to even acknowledge her. No wonder she’d found another man to give her all the things he couldn’t.

The horn of the taxi, disrupted his thoughts and he got up, heading to the taxi. He got in and asked him to take him to the hotel on the text message. It seemed an eternity before he got there, that feeling inside seemed to be increasing, tightening around his gut, getting stronger.

He stood outside the hotel and wondered how they’d got here. How had they got to this point? He’d waited thirty years to marry her, thirty years to make her his and not even two years later, they were in trouble.

He took a deep breath and wandered into the reception area, to the receptionist.

“Hi, can you tell me which room Lisa Fairhead is in please?”

There was a pause, “I’m afraid there’s no one under that name here.”

“How about Lisa Duffin?”

He wondered if she’d check herself in under her maiden name. There was a few more silence before the receptionist shook her head again.

“I’m afraid there’s no one under that name. Are you sure you’ve got the right hotel?”

He nodded, “yes I have. Can you try a final time? Try Duffy Fairhead.”

There was the sound of typing as the receptionist tried to locate Duffy. Eventually she smiled and nodded, “she’s on the system. But I need to ask who’s asking for her before I am able to give out any further details.”

Charlie nodded and took out his wallet. He handed over his drivers license, “I’m her husband.”

“She’s in room 35.” She handed him a keycard and Charlie thanked her. With a deep breath, he located her room. He knocked on the door.

Silence.

He knocked again before he let himself into the room. “Duffy?”

The room was quiet but there was nothing out of the ordinary. The bed was untouched, her handbag on the side as you walked into the room. 

“Duffy?” He called again.

He was about to turn around and leave, concluding that she wasn’t here when he heard the gentle sound of dripping. It sounded like a drip from the tap and he followed it into the bathroom, pushing open the door.

As the door opened, he froze.

The dripping noise was the water, dripping over the side of the bathtub. Duffy was lay in the bath, not moving, the water a murky red colour. One of her arms over the side of the bath. He stared at the scene, he couldn’t move and he didn’t know what to do. Eventually, he snapped out of it.

“Duffy?” He touched her cheek, his stomach sinking. Shit, she was cold. He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom, lying her on the bed. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her wrist, hoping it would stop bleeding. He pressed his fingers to her neck, hoping there was a pulse but couldn’t feel anything.

“No!!” He began CPR, he needed her to come back. He couldn’t lose her. Not now, not like this. “You don’t get to do this Duffy!! I love you!!”

30:2

30:2

He checked her pulse again, not expecting to feel a faint pulse. He choked on his tears, not even realising he was crying. As he dialled 999 and told them the situation, he looked around the room. 

That was when he noticed the empty packet of fluoxetine, the letter on the side along with her wedding ring. She’d meant it, hadn’t she? She’d really wanted to die. He kissed her forehead, hating how cold she was. He kept feeling for the pulse, making sure it didn’t disappear as he waited for the paramedics.

“I love you. I love you ok? I’m sorry, I’m sorry for saying I didn’t want to fight anymore. I do. I love you. I need you! Please Duffy, please don’t die! I’m sorry, I’m so sorry!!” He whispered to her, tears rolling down his cheeks.

What had he done?

What had he done to the woman he loved?

He didn’t leave her side when they reached the hospital. She was out of it, they told him she’d probably be out of it for a while. He stayed, holding her hand, talking to her, repeating to her that he loved her. Whatever it was, they could get through it. He was prepared to fight, to fight for them and their marriage but she needed to wake up. She couldn’t die. She couldn’t…

He hadn’t meant it when he told her he’d given up fighting.


End file.
